


static noise

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [5]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 42 "This is where you impress me, right?"
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	static noise

“This is where you impress me, right?“

Dutch worked to unclench her jaw and plastered a fake grin over her face. “ _Please_. You can’t take your eyes off me as it is.”

Delle Seyah Kendry scrunched her nose in almost comical disdain. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, that’s purely physical.”

“You want me to finish the job?” Dutch snapped, impatient. Their banter always got old two sentences in.

“I know you’ll get the job done, killjoy. I just enjoy getting your pretty hackles up.” She said, with an empty, waning smile.

Dutch tore the warrant from her hand and Delle Seyah snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
